For All It's Worth SAD ENDING
by SixSixSeven
Summary: Despite the fact that he has defeated Voldemort, Harry still feels his live isn't worth living. Can a special someone change his mind? Rated for suicide attampt. ONESHOT, 'sad ending' version.


**A/N: If you don't like sad endings, you might prefer the other version of this fic, which has an alternative (in other words, happy) ending.**

**FOR ALL IT'S WORTH**

**(Sad Ending)**

Harry ran as fast as he could, up the winding staircase to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He burst through the door and stepped out into the cool night. He let the breeze gently brush his long hair out of his face, making his eyes visible for the first time in months. He walked blindly over to the ledge and leant over it to look down at the ground below. He smiled. It was all going to end tonight. No more pain. He actually smirked at the thought of what people would think when they sound him – a mangled, bloody mess, directly below the tallest tower of the castle.

He climbed up and stood on the ledge, standing on the very edge, looking down. He'd been alone for so long, and now, his last night at Hogwarts would also be his last night on this earth. His last night alone.

Harry sighed deeply. He knew there would be people who would be sad for his departure, but he knew they didn't care. Not really. Ron and Hermione were distant with him now and often made up some of the lamest excuses to be away from him. And he knew that everyone else only wanted him around until Voldemort was defeated. His Headmaster – damn that old man – hadn't talked to Harry since that night, and that was at least six months ago.

Suddenly, a voice behind Harry made him jump and turn around.

"What the … Harry?" said a completely shocked Ginny.

Harry turned back around and looked over the darkened Hogwarts grounds.

"What do you want?" he said impatiently.

"What are you doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "I thought that was obvious."

"But you can't … you can't …" she couldn't seem to get the words out.

Harry spun around quickly, wobbling slightly on the narrow ledge. "And why not? You don't need me. Dumbledore don't need me, Ron and Hermione don't need me, you don't need me, no one needs me any more! I've done all I was born to do!" He stopped suddenly when he saw the tears rolling down her perfect cheeks. To see her in pain pulled at his heart. _God she's so beautiful_, he thought.

"Why Harry? You have so much to live for. So much potential."

Harry turned around and sat, with his legs hanging down towards the ground, miles below. Ginny walked up behind him and put her hand on his.

"What's to live for? I have no one. I'm going to see the people who care about me. Mum, Dad, Sirius. Hell, maybe even your dad." He thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Nah. Maybe not."

Ginny looked at him in shock. "That's what this is about? You think no one loves you? Mum loves you! Dad loved you when he was alive! Ron and Hermione love you! And for what it's worth, Harry, I love you!"

Harry looked up. "What did you just say?"

Ginny blushed, though Harry could only just see it in the dark. "I – I love you."

Harry scowled. "Bullshit."

Ginny burst into desperate tears. "No … no, I've waited so long to tell you! Please believe me!"

"You waited too long."

Any doubts Harry had quickly vanished, as he stood up on the ledge. A sudden burst of wind hit his face. Without pausing, Harry jumped. Silently, Harry spread his arms out wide, waiting for the inevitable moment when he would hit the ground. Smiling, Harry closed his eyes, blocking out Ginny's horrified screams.

Contact. He felt it. A split second of pain. Harry suddenly felt the feeling of being let go. The feeling of letting go. Every past hurt he had felt was washed away, as the chains that had held him down to this god-forsaken earth were unlocked, and his very spirit was taken away, ready for his next adventure. Free of pain.

**Please tell me what you think! I have been reassured by my good friend, RoxieSnape, that it's a reasonably good fic, but I'm not really sure, lol. If you haven't read Roxie's stories you've been living in a hole :D She's the best. Anyway, tips are welcome, but don't be too harsh, I'm fairly new to this!**

**- Angry Butterfly**


End file.
